Mirror Image
by Lily Story
Summary: Ashton Hofferson has been friends with Hiccup, Fish, and Heather for years. What none of them know is that she's been keeping a secret from them about her twin sister, Astrid Hofferson. When they run into each other one night, Astrid slowly makes her way into their lives, and taking her sisters crush?


_**Sister, Sister**_

_**Summary: Ashton Hofferson has been friends with Hiccup, Fish, and Heather for years. What none of them know is that she's been keeping a secret from them about her twin sister, Astrid Hofferson. When they run into each other one night, Astrid slowly makes her way into their lives, and taking her sisters crush?**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD.**_

_**A/N: Am I ever going to actually finish a story? SOON. I will update everything SOON. I just keep getting hit with ideas that I have to write before I forget! **_

_**Chapter One**_

Ashton was standing on the stage, her hands on her hips are her instructor droned on and on. If there was anything she hated, it was rehearsals. There was _always _more yelling than necessary_, _and _always _a lot more dancing for longer periods of times.

Although she did love dancing.

She felt her phone vibrate, and she frowned. She was _suppose _to be done with rehearsal over an hour ago, but because the first years didn't know what they were doing (obviously) they had to stay longer, and work harder.

Ashton knew that she was most likely getting a call, or even spammed, from her group of friends. She was going out with them in honor of her twenty-second birthday. She just didn't know that her class would take _this _long.

Her instructor said something about being on time before _finally _letting them go. Ashton quickly gathered her things, and pulled her phone from her shirt. She checked it and smiled at the messages from her best friend, Henry, or as their group of friends liked to call him, Hiccup. She rolled her eyes at the ones from her other three friends, Heather, Fish, and Lout.

Ashton was walking out of the studio when she got a text from an unknown number. She pulled it out, read it, and shoved it into her bag with a frown.

It was unexpected. It was something she wasn't ready for. It was her _sister. _

"Why the long face, Ash?" Hiccup asked, leaning against the car.

Ashton shrugged, throwing her bag into the backseat of his car "Long rehearsal. I'm gross. I'm exhausted. I'm hungry. I'm _sweaty_. I need to get changed before we do anything else."

Hiccup chuckled and walked to the drivers door "You look fine, and you have time. Heather doesn't leave work for another hour."

Ashton smiled. Hiccup was always giving her compliments like that. They were _always _little things, but they always made her feel better. One day, Ashton would have to suck it up and just tell him how she feels about him, or she'll forever be stuck. She _knows _he doesn't have the balls to say something first "Good. Then I have time to shower."

"Everyone, minus Heather, is at my place. I know you have some extra clothes with you, so you can just shower there."

Ashton nodded "Okay. That works."

Ashton hasn't known Hiccup, or any of her friends, for that long. Only a few years. She moved to Berk with her mom her senior year of high school. She met Heather first, and everyone else throughout college. Hiccup just happened to be this boy in one of her math classes that she thought was cute. She asked him to tutor her, and that's how the two became friends.

Ashton spent most of her free time (outside of dance) with Hiccup. Most of her stuff was even in his apartment. If you didn't know them, you'd think she was living there.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ashton smiled and shook her head "Nothing. I'm just exhausted."

Hiccup smiled, turning into the parking lot of his apartment complex. "Shower and nap. It's your birthday! We aren't going to let you sleep the day away though."

"A nap does sound pretty nice."

She pushed her door open, grabbing her bag from the backseat and heading up the stairs to his apartment. Ahston always loved staying at Hiccup's. It felt like she had more freedom.

She could hear the familiar sound of Hiccup's prosthetic hitting the stone steps, and she frowned. After all the years she has known him, he's always refused to talk about his leg and what happened. She's hoping that one day he'll be able to open up and talk to her about it.

"Hey guys!" Ashton said with a smile as she opened the door "Are you all ready for a great night? I know I am."

"Definitely!" Lout said, jumping off the chair he had been sitting in "We've been waiting for hours! Where have you been?"

"Got held up at dance. Sorry." She said it with a laugh, walking towards Hiccup's bedroom "I'm going to go shower."

**00000**

Ashton showered, and then napped like Hiccup had suggested. She felt all kinds of refreshed, and ready for a night out with her friends. She walked out of Hiccup's room, dressed and ready.

Heather pushed herself away from Lout, and walked over to Ashton, pulling her in for a hug "Happy birthday!" she turned to the rest of the group "Okay. She's up, let's go!"

The five of them walked out of the apartment to Hiccup's car, and piled in. It was nights like this that Ashton wished Hiccup would drink. He was _always _the designated driver, and _always _friend to make sure none of them went off and did something stupid.

She would _pay _to see Hiccup get drunk.

The drive to get to downtown was only thirty something minutes long, and though Hiccup is one of the safest drivers she knows, they made it there in no time.

Ashton was having a bad feeling. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just felt like _something _was going to happen. She had her arm hooked with Hiccup's as they walked past all the different clubs.

"Hey!" Lout called as they walked by a poster "Ashton, look! Give you blonde hair, and that girl could be your twin!"

Ashton raised an eyebrow and stared at the poster that everyone was now looking at. "She _does _look a lot like you, Ash."

Ashton frowned at the poster. It was a poster for an MMA fight coming up, and apparently _her twin _is one of the best. She pulled her hair off to the side with a shrug "Yeah, I guess I can see it."

Hiccup looked closer at it, and smiled "Same eye color and everything."

Ashton sighed and looked at Heather when she started talking "They do say everyone has a twin. I think we just found yours."

"Yeah, okay." Aston said, rolling her eyes "Can we move on then? I'm getting impatient."

**00000**

Astrid fell to the ground. This is dumb. She's annoyed, and ready to just get out of the ring.

She _does _have a passion for hitting things, but most things don't hit back. Her best friend was _no _exception.

Astrid brought a hand up to her lip and frowned "You weren't supposed to _injure _me." she said, while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Ruff held a hand out with a laugh to help her friend up "You said no to go easy on you. So I didn't."

Astrid rolled her eyes, pulling herself up "I like fighting with you better than I do Eret and Dagur. They're wimps."

Ruff laughed loudly and shrugged.

Astrid has known Ruff her whole life. She hated her at first, but once they both found out they were twins, they became friends. It's a weird thing to become friends over, but it worked for them.

"What are your plans for tonight, Hofferson?"

Astrid tugged a new shirt on, and smiled "We're going downtown. It's my birthday, and I want to drink."

Ruff frowned and followed Astrid out of the garage "Sounds great! Are the others invited?"

"Of course. They're my friends, too."

Astrid walked into her room and towards the bathroom. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. Some of her favorite things were going on tonight. Her birthday, drinking, and partying all in one.

Her friends could be riots, too. Ruff and Tuff were aggressive drunks. No one can ever tell when Eret is drunk, which is a downer if you ask Astrid. And Dagur... Well, Dagur is just... Dagur. He tries to hit on her, proposition her, and it always ends with him getting punched in the mouth.

Astrid did her hair in the usual braid before pushing it over her shoulder. She walked out of her room and back over to Ruff "Call the rest of them. Tell them to meet us at 100Proof."

Ruff nodded "On it."

One thing Astrid loves is living so close to downtown. She could just walk if she wanted to go! It was easy for the nights she'd get wasted or the nights when she would meet someone.. Not that it happened often though.

"Done." Ruff said putting the phone up.

The two walked by a building, and Astrid ran her hand over the poster "I love this!"

"You _almost_ look firece."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Almost? I definitely look fierce."

Ruff pushed Astrid forward, and rolled her eyes "Keep moving, Hofferson." Astrid mumbled something under her breath, but kept going.

**00000**

Astrid had only been in the club for a few minutes. She was leaning against the bar, looking for one of her friends. She had lost them all the minute they walked through the doors. So much for sticking together.

She took a step away and was about to walk towards the exit when she bumped into someone

"Hey! Watch where -"

"I'm so sorry!" he blurted out before she could finish her sentence. Their eyes met and he gave her a smile "Hey, you're that girl from that MMA poster."

Astrid laughed, leaning back against the bar with a nod "Yeah... That's me. Astrid." she introduced herself, holding her hand out to him.

"Hiccup."

Astrid looked him up and down. He had green eyes, a crooked smile, covered in freckles, and has a _nice _jaw line. _Cute. _He was actually cute in a... Nerdy sort of way.

"You're pretty cute, _Hiccup._" she said with a smile and a tilt of her head.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "Ah... Thanks, Astrid." she raised an eyebrow and he laughed "You're... You're pretty cute, too."

Astrid's smile grew. This is going to be fun. She pushed herself off the bar and took a step towards him "Yeah? I think -"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone walked over, calling out Hiccup's name. Astrid was half-tempted to turn and punch whoever it was. Astrid was having a _good _feeling about Hiccup.

When she turned, she froze. She was now facing someone she hadn't seen in years.

Ashton frowned when she saw her sister standing there. She crossed her arms and glared "What are you doing here, Astrid?"

Astrid only smiled and shrugged "I'm celebrating. It's my birthday, too, _sister._"


End file.
